


Cookie Tease

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Will has his ways of getting his boyfriend's attention.





	Cookie Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the cookie box scene in "Burlesque".  
> Originally written for and posted to my Tumblr.  
> *I don't own these characters.  
> **Nico and Will are both adults.

“Hey Nico, want a cookie?”

“Put some pants on, Solace.”

“Oh come on! These are your favorite…..”

“Wiggling your hips isn’t gonna get you anywhere.”

“But wiggling my hips makes the cookies in the box shake and I know you can’t resist that sound.”

“Well, I’m resisting.”

“Pretty please?”

“Stop pouting. Fine, I’ll take a cookie.”

“Come and get it then, lover!”

“Dammit, Will, get back here with my cookies!”


End file.
